Reincarnation
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Seto, Yugi and Yami all perished by being shot. Now, Seto wakes to a new life, only one thing, he never admitted his love for Yami or Yugi. YYYS. Please Review! Unable to update do to technical difficulties... Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation

Dear Readers, 

Before we begin I have a few things to warn you of. One, that the fact that this story involves the belief that a person's soul can become reincarnated or reborn into a new body. The belief that a soul remembers it's past life as well at times. As said a million times before I do not own YGO! Nor any of it's characters, blah, blah, blah.... Now, we start our tale....

Sincerely,

FB

****

Chapter 1

Blood blossoming forth from both their chests.... Blood pouring out of his stomach..... Blood on his hands, the floor.... Mad laughing of the man that had killed them both..... Yugi.... Sweet Yugi who had also died to try to stop the bullets and yet. Failed.... The blurring of colors then.... Nothing..... A void of no light, no life.... No life....

.....

A babe was pulled from his mother's cavity wailing at the top of it's lungs while squirming in the doctor's grasp. "This one's a live wire.", the doctor told the nurse who just giggled and took the infant, "Well, no wonder it's a boy.",

.....

A small, two- year old boy stood clutching Becky, his babysitter's hand tightly. He was watching all these people he didn't know coming into the home. But, little Path knew what was happening, Mommy and Daddy were never coming home again. He remembered his life where he at least had one other with him when this happened, but here he was alone.... All alone he couldn't help but start crying of course all his mouth had managed to form were rudimentary words. Yet, he understood what the men were saying, orphanage, both dead, drunk driver, cliff.... He felt Becky ruffle his black hair with concern. No relatives, no parents and now.... No home.... Alone, the one word this child understood more than anyone else on earth. 

.....

Seto's eyes snapped open as the orphanage instructor rang the wake up bell. "What's for breakfast today?", the kid before him asked.

"Only cold broth today, child, sorry.", she repeated as she did almost everyday.

"But, how will that help with our hunger?", One dared to ask.

"Someday you'll find a home, little one, but for now eat at least the broth.", she replied.

Seto looked at the bone thin frame that he was in this life, scrawny, the only fat on him was in his face, and it was just slight. Living on broth, one eighth the cup of rice and dirty water did that to you day in and day out. He remembered a time of luxury and comfort like one remembers snow on a summer's day. This was the worse funded orphanage in the county. Seto wished he had told Yami and Yugi he'd loved them both so much.... But, here, now that couldn't be done. The nights were open to the weather really, so many holes in the roof and windows. The blankets were thin as paper, as were the walls. Seto could hear the rats scurrying through the place at night as well... But, tonight he would find a better life for himself, he knew what the outside world was like and he wanted to see it again.

It wasn't so hard to go through the hole in the wall. Nor would it be hard to find his way to a town since one wasn't too far away, about two hours walk. So, with a bag of a little rice and a reason at hand, he left his one last sure way of gaining food. Mokuba might not know who he was, but that was a better bet, Japan. It would be better to find Yugi and Yami there. Seto had watched Mokuba's progress with a broken radio that the orphans all listened to all the time. Now, he was about twenty and actually doing really well on his own but Seto still worried Mokuba was taking a risk by stating his belief in reincarnation. Yet, it had given Seto the hope he needed when there was no food long enough to kill a couple younger kids. Mokuba still believed he was a live living a new life. Stating his opinion was a calling for Seto to come back to him. Yet, Yami and Yugi were first on his mind. What if they had passed on, or were trapped in the shadow realm, or he couldn't find them? Seto set his eyes on the long, hard road and started to walk... Towards a small town a couple hours away. 

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, but, you know what? It was originally a prolog, but of course, FF.Net doesn't have prolog listed among the options so, I write by chapters. Oh well. Next chapter: Yugi and Yami!!!!!! Both! ^.^'''' Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnation

****

Chapter 2

Now, usually a walk into town just by a couple miles wouldn't be so bad, if there wasn't a blizzard that night. Lucky for Seto it had ended, but it didn't help the fact he had old, ragged hand- me- downs that hardly kept any bit of himself warm. So, Seto walked through a blizzard, then, soaking wet and cold, he continued until he made it into the town. Seto stumbled, shivering, yet feeling very warm... He hadn't eaten much in the past days. But, as he walked the sidewalks, Seto found himself falling inside someone's snowy yard... 

.....

"Are you sure your Mom said it was okay to come over to my house?" Yami asked over the phone.

"Of course she said it was okay, I just left out that your Mom's not home right now..." Yugi replied.

"Yeah, well, Dad is. The big game tonight, remember?" Yami said, yawning.

"Hey, do you see that thing outside? Do you think it's a lost dog or something?", Yugi asked.

"Right, I'll meet you there." Yami responded. "Last one there's a rotten egg, too!"

So, as the two raced outside, tied to get to the thing first they came to realize it wasn't a dog. "Oh my goodness, Yami, it's a kid!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami bent down for a closer look, then felt the cheek. "Still warm, and breathing...." Yami replied. 

"Let's get him into my house, Yami,. come on!", Yugi said.

Each grabbed onto one arm, and hefted him up between them. "This guy's really light." Yami commented.

So, they soon had him inside, and Yami stayed with the stranger on the floor until Yugi returned with his Mom. "Oh, dear. Let's get him out of these wet clothing and in a blanket." She replied.

"Yes, and we better lay him down somewhere too, Mom." Yugi suggested.

"Yami, can you get me a cold cloth, he has a fever right now." She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Holten." Yami replied.

"Is he going to be all right, Mom?" Yugi asked, looking at the boy carefully. 

"He should be now." His mother replied.

Yugi studied the other kid carefully. Black messy hair, pale skin, right now with a faint tint of red color from the fever, long, curling lashes, girlish fingers. Obviously bone thin too, with two soft looking lips. Yugi wanted to see his eyes, they must be some dark, rich tone, like Yami's. 

Now, you might have already speculated that Yugi and Yami are in fact, Yugi and Yami. However, by legal name they are John and Sam. However, they call themselves by their little nicknames for each other. Anyway, Yugi and Yami are neighbors and have been best friends since they first met each other. Both are only a few days apart on birthdays. They both live in America and live with decent wage parents.

.....

Seto woke on something warm and soft, and could feel fingers stroking his hair gently. He opened his eyes slowly and found a little cherub like face staring down at him. "Wow, look at his eyes Sam, they're icy blue.", he cooed over the eyes.

"Who are you, where am I?", Seto said, sitting bolt upright.

"Shhh... You should rest, you were passed out in the cold...", the boy told him, "I'm John, what's your name?",

"It's Path, but I prefer Seth.", Seto responded.

It was true he didn't want to use his real name until he made it to Japan. "I have to get going and-", Seto got up, and fell to his knees.

"You're weak, you haven't eaten in a few days, have you?", Sam, or so Seto guessed asked.

"Just enough to live by.", Seto replied, "I have to get going now, sorry, I have to get to Japan.", 

John and Sam looked at each other... "Will you excuse us for a moment?", Yugi asked.

He dragged Yami into his bedroom. "Do you think it's.... Seto?", Yugi asked.

"We'll see...", Yami replied back.

They then returned, to find Seth fast asleep on the couch. "Isn't that sweet? Poor thing hasn't eaten much, has he? We'll put a little more meat on those bones.", Yugi's Mother replied.

Seto stirred in his sleep under his breath, before settling back down. "Must... Find them," He whimpered in his sleep. "Have... To... Find.... Them...."

"Is it okay if he stays in the bottom bunk tonight, Mom?" Yugi asked.

"I guess so, it's the only bed we have around here." She replied.

"Thank- you, Mom!" Yugi said, hugging her tightly.

"As for you, Yami. You'd better head home, your parents will wonder where you are." She said in a strict tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Holsten! I'm going home right now! I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi! Bye!" Yami waved before heading home right next door. 

So, the long night began, with Seth still asleep until a half an hour after being carried into the room. "Who are you really? With your ice blue eyes and pale cheek?" Yugi questioned quietly.

"I am a lost child in search of his angels is all." Seth shrugged.

"Who are these angels?" Yugi asked.

"Those I knew of in another life, how is it you talk as you do now?" Seto said in a half- hearted wondering tone.

"I am very well at my studies, much more than I let on to my parents." Yugi replied.

"You know then, of reincarnation?" Seth asked again.

"Yes, it is the rebirth of a soul into a new life. Sometimes it remembers it's past even." Yugi replied.

"I am a reincarnation of a high business man. I never admitted my love for two fair boys because I couldn't do that the whole world would ridicule my company for it, my little brother would be marked for it," Seto ranted. "Look what it got me, now I'm as alone in this world as anyone could ever be, an orphan. Without a brother to keep me company at all. Without two lovers that I never told I loved."

"I see... These two, what were their names?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, one you wouldn't know, but Yugi Moto... Ah, I wish I had had enough breath while I lay dieing next to them to vow my love." Seto replied.

Yugi lay in perfect silence. "Goodnight, Seth." Yugi whispered, snuggling into his blanket.

Seth yawned his goodnight before falling into a feathery slumber.

.....

Seth woke in the morning to find a bowl of warm oatmeal being pressed into his hands, with toast and milk. Oh God, real milk! He couldn't even utter a thanks before hunger over took him and caused him to start to engulf the food. "Slow down, there's plenty more!" Yugi chuckled.

"Sorry," He replied, blushing. "I haven't had a meal like this in my life. Real milk, can you believe this is real milk?"

"It's okay Seth, it's not disappearing." Yugi responded, smiling broadly.

"I know, but, what if this is all a dream and it did vanish, I wouldn't want it too. But, you never know." Seth replied.

"That orphanage wasn't very great sounding." Yugi responded.

"It's terrible, there are leaks in the ceiling, rats, holes in the walls and roof. The place is falling apart." Seth replied.

In the morning, his parents took Seth to the hospital, Yugi went along and watched as several tests were preformed on him. In the meantime, he peered over the desk that his parents were talking with the hospital. "An orphan? What orphanage?" His mother asked.

"One that has been in great need of tearing down, but, they have too many so it can't." the Nurse explained.

"Could we, possibly adopt him?" Yugi's Father asked.

"Why, absolutely if you filled out these forms, then all we'd have to do is send them back to the orphanage to let them know what happened." She said smiling brightly.

"He's going to be my adoptive brother?" Yugi asked.

"You don't seem to mind, Yugi." His mother replied.

"No, not at all." Yugi replied.

"The results are back too, apparently Seth has a weakened immunity system, low white blood cell count." The Nurse informed them.

"He doesn't have-" Mr. Holsten asked.

"No, his immune system is weak do to genetics." She replied.

So, Seth had become one of their family, yet Yugi couldn't help but want to know who Seth really was... Though he was certain he already knew.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Seto finds out about Yami and Yugi, but, in genetic part of life, Seto was hurt in more ways than one. (No nothing to do with his sex area...)


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnation

**Chapter 3**

            Seto stared up at the ceiling of his new bedroom, not that long ago he would have given anything in the world to just stop feeling cold and constant hunger.  Sure, he was still bone thin and didn't have any new clothing as of yet.  But, he had a family now.  Not like in his previous life where the word family was nothing more than a cover up used by the man who had adopted him for what was truely happening.  Seto just lay there wrapped up in the comforter that his new Mother had hand sewn already just for him.  Seto sighed at how soft the fabric of it was.  Sure, he didn't have his own room that was perfectly fine with him.  He didn't mind sharing it with his brother either.  Seto looked over at the toys scattered about the place.  'Maybe I could actually just live a normal life...' He thought as Yugi (For my purposes we'll just call Yugi and Yami by their origional names.) came in carrying a couple mugs of hot chocolate.

            "I hope you like lots of cream in yours I put a lot into it." Yugi replied, handing him the mug.  (No, no, peoples!  Not _that_ cream!  Sick minded peoples, bad!  Bad!  Oh! Almost forgot I am coming up with an exclusive Malik/ Merrik Chi- Pets fic! Don't miss it when it comes out after this round of fics...  I'm still plotting out the story.)  

            "I thought when my parents died I had woken from a dream and was in a nightmare...", Seto confessed to his new brother. "I'm just so miserable without...  Without them that I-"

            "...." Yugi looked with guilt at his feet.

            "Oh, but now I could get on in this life without either one but....  But I'd be empty." Seto took a sip of hot chocolate.

            "I didn't realize..." Yugi replied feeling even more ashamed.

            "As I lay there dying...  I tried to tell them I nearly said it while fighting back the blood filled bile that was already spurting from my open mouth, I failed, it's my fault I should have said it sooner...," Seto replied, looking at his new freind. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be confessing all this to you.  You probably think I'm a crazed maniac right now."

            "No, actually...  I think it's wonderful you remember so much about your previous life." Yugi confessed.

            "Time for bed you two. Seth, you can sleep up on the top bunk." His mother replied.

            It was later that night that Seto woke like a warning sign...  He realized he couldn't breath right, his throat felt so small like he were a fish without water.  Seto couldn't give any sounds indicating his distress.  He soon found himself hammering on the bed in desperate hopes it would wake Yugi up, his limbs felt heavy soon but he couldn't give up.  "Seth? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. 

            Seto soon seen Yugi's face above his before he passed out from the lack of oxygen.  Yugi gave a startling cry as he ran to get Mom, then, next thing he knew he was at Yami's house and both parents were at the hospital.  Yami hugged onto Yugi tight as they went to bed together.  "He'll be fine, aibou, I'm sure of it." Yami replied.

**End Chapter: To catch up with this one, I'll be updating this Saturday!  Just this story though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnation  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seto sat on the bed weary from his latest hospital visit, with each one though there was another round of tests. Another round of blood drawings. His arms were purple with bruises from the needles. He had began to loath going to the doctor's despite what good it would do for him eventually. He sighed as his brother came into the room. "Dinners ready." He stated.  
  
"I'm not feeling hungry, just tired." Seto replied, rolling back over.  
  
"I... Needed to talk with you anyway," Yugi replied. "About who you've been trying to find."   
  
"What?" Seto replied.  
  
"Your twin angels..." Yugi replied.  
  
"What about them?" Seto asked.  
  
"Seto, I'm Yugi. I'm one of your angels. I know I should have said something earlier but... I'm him and I can prove it. It was at the school dance out by the courtyard that you fell twisting your ankle, remember? I was the only other one there." Yugi replied.  
  
"And you were crying because you were having problems with solving your puzzle and I suggested twisting one peice just a little bit," Seto replied. "Then you helped by wrapping my leg with the cloth you kept your puzzle's box wrapped up in. It was silky and light...."  
  
Seto sighed at the memory as the drugs from earlier began to wear on Kaiba's quickly dropping energy. "You're my Yugi... My koi, my innocent one...." He managed to mutter before falling into slumber.  
  
End Chapter: Okay, I know it's short, extremely so, but.... I have my OWN INTERNET ACCESS SO I CAN UPDATE WHENEVER I WANT TO!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 


	5. Chapter 5

Reincarnation

****

Chapter 5

Seto woke to find Yugi asleep beside him, snuggling deeply into his chest. 'It sucks to be on meds...' Seto thought, realizing that's why he was up so late. 

He gently shook Yugi awake, who moaned in his sleep, trying to hide his face inside a pillow. He soon slid up and looked over at Seto. "You're here, I know where Mokuba is, but what about Yami?" Seto asked.

"I know where he is, but I think it's best you wait for him to tell you, Seto." Yugi replied.

"But I-" Seto started.

"Hey, I just thought of something, Seto. You're different in a lot of ways except for one." Yugi said.

"Yeah, so?" Seto replied.

"You're even short, but... Your eyes are the same as before..." Yugi mentioned.

"Hm, never really thought about that until now... I guess what people say about them being windows to a person's soul is true." Seto replied, smiling gently.

"Um... Seto?" Yugi asked.

"What is it, Little Koi?" Seto asked.

"I'm glad we found each other. When I found you... I wasn't sure whether or not you were just going to run away to find well... Me actually." Yugi said.

"You know, I don't know what I would have done." Seto responded. 

It was the next day that Seto finally got to return to school after all of the trips to the doctor and such. Despite what teachers told him however, he was already all caught up, thanks to having a past life and Yugi to bring him his homework. It was easy to catch up with a memory like his, he soon was done with the day's work. He watched Yugi helping their next door freind with his homework. "I still don't get it, Yugi... I always hated math." He was busy grumbling.

The sound of disgust in his voice made Seto think of somebody else though, Yami Yugi. Then it hit him, they were both so close..... "Yami, are you having trouble with the multiplying part or the part about adding?" Yugi asked.

Seto caught the name like a piece of gold out of the air. He walked over to where they were sitting. He caught Yami's eyes or so he noticed anyway. "Where is he having trouble?" Seto replied.

"I can't do this, you see in long multiplication if you have an extra number in the tens area, what do you do with it?" Yami groaned, hopelessly.

"Well, you stick it here, so that when you get the number from multiplying these two, you can remember to add the ten's spot number to your answer for the second multiplication." Seto replied.

"How come I can't understand you like I can him, aibou." Yami replied.

"Because he sucked at it in his first life anyway." Seto replied.

Yami blinked a couple times before looking up at Seto. "NANI?!" Yami proclaimed.

"I'll expect you to get an A on our quiz tomorrow." Seto replied.

"Hey, why don't we come over to your place to study, eh, Yami?" Yugi replied.

"Hm?" Yami thought about it.

"Yeah, I can help you to figure out the things you keep screwing up on." Seto replied.

"My Dad has freinds over for the big game tonight... It would be nice to have some company, but then, I'd have to clean my room....." Yami muttered.

"You really need the help." Seto prompted.

"All right, come over half an hour after school, then." Yami replied.

"I thought you said you had to clean your room." Seto stated, despite Yugi's giggling.

"His is already clean as a robbed bank, he just says he needs to vacuum, dust, and clean his windows...." Yugi said, between giggles.

"I get who you are now though." Yami replied.

"Just because he's neat and clean is no reason to make fun of him for it." Seto replied. 

Yami and Seto looked at each other knowing Yugi's habits. "I don't know how many socks I've lost to your closet." Seto replied.

Yugi pouted and blinked before glaring at Seto. "Your just made you keep losing yours." He huffed.

.....

Later that day, Seto and Yugi got all bundled up and walked over to Yami's home. Seto was shocked when Yami's mother answered the door. "Oh, you must be our neighbors new boy, Seth." She replied.

She lead them to where Yami was sitting with his dad, watching some football game. "I still say Tampa Bay'll win." Yami was replying.

"Whaaaatever, their defense is obviously too weak for Detroit." His father replied back.

"I have to go study math now, but, don't think on leaving me out of the loop just so you don't have to pay me." Yami replied, and got a grunt in response.

Seto blinked as Yami lead them upstairs to his bedroom. It was large and full of games, puzzles, cards, dice games, chess, checkers, reversi.... Seto sighed as the three set to work, and soon Yugi was calling home to see if they could spend the night, stating that Seto had his inhaler if anything were to go wrong....

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Little lovey dovey stuff, kissing hugging, ect...


	6. Chapter 6 Feels good to be writting agai...

Reincarnation  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I like keeping Winter Break free for a breather. Um... Okay, okay I know I know... I should just give up on all those wonderful family cooking days and such and sit myself in front of a screen and write. And write.... And write fanfiction.... Not work on spending time in Christmas or New Years cheer. Okay, now I'm even annoying myself, so enjoy this fic and keep believing in..... Well..... Whatever you believe in..... I guess... Since I believe in my God's real name is Bob who is a hippy who listens to Love Shack all the time.... (Kind of twisted right? You should hear what conversations take place in my head then. I mean even I think I need a shrink once in a while.... Okay, twice a week.... Four times a week..... Okay, daily....) Anyway enjoy and for any Fake fanatics out there, I am now offically part of the Fake section on www.mediaminer.org. Check me out! It's called Blooming Roses, the pairing I came up with all by my lonesome self!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
FB  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Okay, so what you're saying about Algebra, which we'll be taking near the end of middle school into high school is basically filling these little blank spaces with letters or symbols?" Yami asked, during dinner.  
  
"Yes, and in Calculas I think in the solving process you have to prove each step with a theory or something like that." Seto explained.  
  
"Why, you're quite a good amount of help for Yami, only Math he knows that well is statistics and probabilities." Yami's mother spoke.  
  
"He should jump into the stock market portion of business then, it might be worthwhile." Seto replied simply.   
  
"Well, you three should get ready for bed now and please do not try to disturb anyone else who might be sleeping." Yami's mother replied.  
  
The three got ready for bed quickly and soon where laying on Yami's bed together.... Yugi snuck his face into the crook of Seto's neck and started to send small kisses upon the bare and sensitive skin. Seto shuddered with the pleasent feeling.  
  
Yami just caressed him protectively from behind. All three sighed happily snuggling into each other's warm comfort. Soon, they were fast asleep.  
  
.....  
  
The next morning was met with earsplitting bouts of Yami's quick voice as he raced through the house. "What in heaven's name?....." Seto muttered.  
  
"I have enough now to get one!" Yami said, excited.  
  
"Get..... What?...." Seto mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Nothingit'snoneofyourbusinesswhatitis,sothere!" Yami said so fast his words ran together.  
  
"Yugi, you know don't you?" Seto asked the other yawning boy.  
  
"I'll tell you later when we get home." Yugi replied with a wink.  
  
"Okay." Seto shrugged.  
  
The rest of their stay was basically uneventful but, when back at home and in the safety of their bedroom... "So? What is it?" Seto asked.  
  
"First, I'll show you what followed me and Yami into this life." Yugi held up the puzzle.  
  
"Okay, that is odd." Seto replied.  
  
"I know, it just kind of..... Appeared one morning on our lawn. Don't know how, or why, but it has some reasons." Yugi replied.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Seto said.  
  
"That's not all I had to tell you, Yami wants to learn to rollerblade. I told him I'd be willing to show him how to." Yugi giggled.  
  
.....  
  
Meanwhile, in Domino City, Japan Mokuba's Harley drove up the drive to the Kaiba Mansion after a long day's work. He wore a leather jacket with silver buckles on both arms. and tight, revealing pants. He was tall, like his big brother. His once messy mane had grown out and became a slightly wavy elegant mass. This, was pulled back into a ponytail showing off the three, small, silver, hoop earrings in his right ear. He flashed a dazzling smile as Jounochi came to take his jacket. "So? What's the word, Jou?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Jou gazed up from under his blonde, now streaked with white bangs with the wrinkled yet, still lively eyes. "Yami Bakura found something with his ring," Jou replied. "Yet, this maybe the moment you've been waiting for."  
  
"Well?" Mokuba said, running with his ponytail waving in the air. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Me and my middle aged butt, that's what." Joey replied.  
  
"Right, right. Come on already!"  
  
Ryou stood off to one side, smiling as his Yami's eyes closed and he tried to extend his magic to an image and make the ring point it out on the globe. "I've found them, I believe." Bakura said to the three.  
  
"Where?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Hmmmm.... America, get me a more detailed map of America and then we can slowly work cloer and closer to where they are." Bakura replied.  
  
Soon, there was only one little town that the ring was pointing to. On the other side of the globe, the one thing that Bakura couldn't see was the puzzle emmitting a pulsating glow in response to the other items distant magic.  
  
End Chapter: Next Chapter, Rollerblading and Announcements from Mokuba Kaiba head of Kaiba Corp. 


	7. Lookie! Lookie! Chapter 7!

Reincarnation  
Chapter 7  
Mokuba tapped his fingers on the notebook he had at hand. Damn job, making him leave when he was so close to seeing his Nii- Sama again. This meeting was only supposed to last one hour. He looked helplessly at Joey who stood outside with the usual smile in his eyes. "This shows how our revenue would increase by investing into the breathing troubles portion of medician," The presenter replied. "And that concludes our presentation."  
  
With those words, Mokuba was darting out of the door. They made it to the airport just in time. "It's first class all the way from here, buddy!" Joey shouted over Mokuba's frantic grabbing of the bags and running full speed to meet up with Ryou and Bakura, who had gone ahead of them do to the meeting that ran over. Joey ran full speed with Mokuba and though surprised, Mokuba didn't say a thing about it. 'Vitamins, that must be what it is today.' Mokuba responded.  
  
They soon were settling into comfy and roomy seats in first class. Soon, the four of them were on their way to America.  
.....  
"It's okay, Seto, breathe, breathe, breathe...." Yugi told him, feeling sorry for forcing him into the game of soccer.  
  
"I.... Think.... I'll.... Sit....." Seto stated between gasping breaths.  
  
This attack wasn't unusual, but, it was stronger do to the stress. Seto was smirking, so it couldn't be too bad. "I still won." He pointed out to Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded, now smiling happily. "Yeah, guess that means that I'll have to go ask Mom for those freeze pops and that sherbert one for you." He responded, going off.  
  
"Right," Seto replied, staying on the lawn. "I'll stay put for now."  
  
"Don't worry Aibou!" Yami said running up.  
  
"What should I worry about Yami?" Yugi replied, distracted from his current mission.  
  
"Me beating you in a race with rollerblades." Yami replied, opting out the cuss word he could have used.  
  
"He didn't cuss?" Seto asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"He's dreaded the soap since the first time he said what the f- word." Yugi told Seto, secretly letting him know that if he did the same the soap would be waiting for him too.  
  
"Who wouldn't the stuff tastes like elephant dung." Yami once again substituted in the odd phrase.  
  
"Well... I guess a few changes are to be expected." Seto replied, fingering his black locks.  
  
"Yeah, but you know what? I think you look sexy with black hair." Yami replied, catching the meaning behind the comment.  
  
"Go!" Yugi stated, and off he went.  
  
"CHEATER!!!!!!!" Yami said racing after his lighter half.  
  
"Hey, he forgot about the freeze pops." Seto stated, he stood up and started to brush his pants off.  
  
Just as he glanced towards the road, Seto was shocked to see a limosine driving down the road.  
.....  
After a couple of flights, they had made it into a town close to where they needed to go, it took it a day and a half and suddenly they were driving into the small town that Seto was indicated to be. Mokuba was watching out of his window as they passed by many houses, one kid caught his eye though, he was standing up and stretching in the sun tossled black hair and piercing, yet warm blue eyes. Bakura suddenly sat bolt upright as the ring pointed... Towards the house. A couple feet further and there were two tri colored haired boys panting for air while smiling at each other. Definately Yugi and Yami. This was the right place.... After settling into their hotel, Mokuba decided the town was small enough to where anyone would know everyone. He asked the manager if he knew about a couple of boys with tri colored hair and another child with black hair and blue eyes. "Oh, them, yeah their Mothers are very well known in this town. The black haired kid is Seth, her newest son, she adopted him after he ran away from his orphanage. Poor thing's had a ruff life back where he came from and was bone thin when found, but, he's starting to get better. His brother is Sam a little sweet child with a love for any kind of puzzles, then you have his neighbor, that kid looks almost like he does, but he's more competitive. The three of them usually show up here to participate in the duel tournements, if they didn't have the decks they have now, I'd say they could make some of the professionals shiver the way they play." The man replied, with a chuckle.  
  
"Ah, that's grand, do you know where they live?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Oh, well, here's the address." The man scribbled it down upon the parchment carefully then, handed it to Mokuba.  
  
"Thanks." Mokuba replied.  
  
Now, Mokuba was going to go pay a visit to the boys... But, what would his story be? That is if he had to actually enter their homes? Mokuba pondered this and decided to tell it straight out. He'd come to visit a couple freinds and heard that there were a few good duelest in town and the man at his hotel had recommended these three duelest, two of which were her sons. (Should I leave it here? Nah! Let's move on!)  
  
After telling Ryou where he was heading, because Joey had already fallen asleep. Mokuba walked back to the house he'd seen earlier, hoping that he didn't have to face their supposed Mother. And if it wasn't who he thought? Then, there's always a next time. When he was a good distance away, Mokuba watched the trio who had gathered on the porch and were eating ice- cream. Taking this as a good sign, Mokuba continued to watch as the three chit chatted about stuff. "What about that game tomorrow in gym?" The one that Mokuba thought was Yami's reincarnation asked.  
  
"I won't be there." The kid with black hair asked.  
  
"Why not?" The other asked.  
  
"I have my immunzation check up tomorrow." The kid replied.  
  
Mokuba decided it was now or never and walked over to them. The three looked up at him quickly. Mokuba looked at the three of them, barely up to his chest. He had one shot of finding out who the fuck they were. "I challenge you to a duel, kid." Mokuba stated, pointing directly to the black haired child.  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked him, glaring.  
  
"Sam, it's fine. I'll duel him." Seth replied.  
  
"But-" Yugi started.  
  
"I promise not to strain myself." Seth replied.  
  
"I'll be by later this afternoon to pick you up then, all three of you." Mokuba replied.  
  
"Very well." Came the reply.  
  
'This may be the only way to verify if he's even close to being the reincarnation of Seto.' Mokuba thought as he walked off.  
  
End Chapter: Next Chapter, a duel to determine identity. 


End file.
